


Lazy Summer Loving

by mickeym



Series: We Know Each Other As We Always Were [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just a lazy summer afternoon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp in the "We Know Each Other" verse; takes place in the summer after the boys first get together, and before Dean enlists.

It starts as it so often does these days, with them tackling and tickling each other. Pushing and shoving, hands slip-sliding over sweaty skin, as much caresses as anything else.

When they're both too hot to wrestle any more, Sam's overshirt discarded back some distance, leaving him only in a sweaty t-shirt, and Dean with his shirt unbuttoned and flapping open, they flop down in the grass. Sam settles close to Dean, then shifts closer, moving until he's resting more-or-less on top of Dean. 

Dean's rubbing his hand up and down his chest, lazy strokes that make Sam hot for reasons other than a summer day. It's mesmerizing, watching Dean's fingers edge closer and closer to the waistband of his pants; when one finger dips below, just briefly, Sam feels dizzy from the heat surging through him.

He kisses Dean, then, reckless in the daytime like this, with the house still in view, though at a distance. Reckless, but necessary, and one kiss turns into two, into a dozen, slick and slow and so good, Sam's tongue dipping and teasing at Dean's mouth the way Dean's fingers are teasing at his fly, at the edge of his pants.

Sam whispers into Dean's ear, "I want to watch you touch yourself."

He rubs over Dean's nipple with his knuckles; presses tiny kisses to Dean's neck and throat while he watches Dean slide his hand down slow, so slowly, rubbing over his belly and then edging his fingers down under the waist of his pants. Sam fumbles for Dean's buckle, their fingers tangling while he undoes it. Beneath the fabric Dean's hard, dick tenting his pants out, and Dean groans low in his throat when Sam rubs his fingers against him deliberately.

"C'mon," Sam hisses, nipping at Dean's throat. "Do it."

"So impatient, Sammy," Dean laughs, but Sam hears his groan of relief when his pants come undone and his dick surges up and out. No underwear; it's too hot to wear them today -- Sam's bare under his pants, too. Now Sam smells Dean, rich and earthy, sex and sweat and salt and he bites his lip so he doesn't reach down. He wants to watch Dean. "God--you, you should do this." The words fall from Dean's mouth, slurred and rough, and Sam thinks yeah, he should, but it's incredible to watch Dean do this.

"Want to watch," he says instead, and licks at the droplets of sweat beading up on Dean's throat. Sucks over Dean's Adam's apple, scoring the skin lightly with his teeth. "Love to watch you, taste you, you taste so good--" He rocks into Dean, pressing his erection against Dean's hip. Just that bit of friction makes heat streak up his spine and down his nerves.

"Uhhh." Dean thrusts up into his hand, breath coming in faster, heavier pants. Sam shifts so he can kiss Dean; tastes the hunger on his tongue, licks the salt off his lips. Dean's mouth is hot and slick, a bit of wet heaven and Sam drinks from it eagerly, sliding his tongue over and around Dean's and swallowing down all the little grunts and growls Dean makes as he jerks off.

He spills over his stomach and fingers, and Sam ducks his head to lick and suck each drop up. Dean shudders when Sam sucks his fingers; the shudders turn to shivers when Sam laps at his belly, chasing each bitter-salty, sticky bit of come.

"Let me do you--" Dean starts, shifting to roll to his side. Sam feels heat crawl over his cheeks and dips his head so Dean doesn't see it.

"Already came," he mumbles. "When you did."

"Yeah?" Dean slides his hand over Sam's crotch; cups the wet heat he finds there. "I'm too much for you, huh?"

Sam snorts but curls closer. It's way too hot to be this close, but Sam doesn't care. The closer the better, in his opinion.

~fin~


End file.
